The Good Girl
by BabyBeaver
Summary: From Fillmore's POV, about Ingrid. Idea came from ZoeGirl's song Good Girl, which is included. So I guess it's a songfic...


**Wow, why do songs keep making me thinking of Fillmore and Law & Order: Criminal Intent? This is the…possibly third in a few months. Second one I've added today, I think... O.o**

**But hey. No complaints so long as I type up something cool that a lot of people enjoy, right? xD**

**Started on November 24, 2007 at about 8:20 PM. Just so you know.**

**And it's a ZoeGirl song this time (Good Girl, obviously), not Britt Nicole. XP**

**Basically Fillmore's thoughts (His POV this time:D) on Ingrid… And possibly semi-religious. And I think I'm setting it after the series and maybe after Or Maybe Something More (which I am NOT done with just yet—I still have to finish it!), just to give it a tiny twist.**

**That and the fact a cartoon character is listening to a song by a real-life artist…**

* * *

You know how sometimes songs get you thinking about people? That's what happened to me when my mom flipped on the radio and this song started playing. 

I was sitting at home, minding my own business and trying to do my Math homework (unfortunately with the TV going, too) when it started playing and Ingrid popped into my head. And I started writing down my thoughts, since my notebook was handy.

_You walk a narrow road  
I know you face it on your own  
But you've got the will inside  
I can see it in your eyes_

She's been through a lot in her life. She lost her mom. She ended up a delinquent like me for a while there. She's been to many different schools, way more than the rest of us. She's been teased, made fun of, and rejected by classmates. Not to mention she became a mother at an extremely young age, though that wasn't her own choice.

_You're not about mini skirts  
And silly reasons just to flirt  
'Cause you've got heaven on your side  
And that's how you live your life_

But in spite of all of that, she's doing just fine. She knows where she stands, what her beliefs are, and she's not giving in just because. She's got a good head on her shoulders, and her little girl's probably gonna be just as strong because of that.

She doesn't give in to peer pressure, she joined the Safety Patrol, and she's brilliant to begin with. She's really a great person, and nobody's gonna change that.

Hang on, good girl, you're not the only one  
Be strong, good girl, when the pressure comes  
When they try to bring you down  
You'll be glad you stood your ground  
So just hang on 

And she's not the only one like her. Most of the rest of the Safety Patrol agrees with her. And we're all behind her one hundred percent. We'll all be there for each other, especially Ingrid, when the others are struggling. We know how to stand our ground and ignore what we don't believe is right. We're a family, and nothing's going to break that bond.

You've seen a lot of things  
You're the keeper of many dreams  
You've got everything it takes  
To stay strong, carry on 

Ingrid's the strongest of us all, really. She's been through more than the rest of have (possibly even combined!). She's got dreams, talents, and a great future ahead of her. All she has to do is keep going after what she wants, and I'm sure she'll pass that along to her daughter.  
_  
You're sick of childish games  
You speak the truth and you say it straight  
And when your dreams have been delayed  
You've got the strength to wait  
So keep on waiting  
_  
Ingrid's always the one to tell it how it is, even if you don't want to hear what she's got to say. She's truthful, which is more than I can say for some of the other people we've dealt with in the past. And she's got the most patience than anybody I know (except maybe my mom); she can handle pressure pretty well and will wait for anything (or anyone) she feels she needs to.

_You're not sugar and spice and everything nice  
You've got character and you paid the price_

Sure, she's a person of great character, but it didn't come without a price. She had to go through some tough stuff to gain some of the traits we know and love her for. She's lost a lot, and she's still sort of grieving. You can tell if you know her as well the Safety Patrol does—as well as I do. If you're looking from the outside, you'd never know, but if you've been able to talk to Ingrid, get to know her, get inside her head like some of us have, you'd know when things are bugging her, when she's faking joy and when she's truly happy.  
_  
You're not after self-perfection  
You're living out your redemption  
What sets you apart from everyone else  
Is that you know your Savior and you know Him well  
What makes you different from all the rest  
Is that you won't let it get to you_

And she's not gonna give up all that she's worked for and sacrificed to get. She's not giving up for any reason. She'll keep reaching for those stars, and I know she'll catch them one of these days.

* * *

**Aw, nuts. I could only make it 750 words. No pattern in this one. **

**And I couldn't think of a name for Ingrid's baby—whom you'd know is going to be girl if you've read OMSM (and now this fic). She needs a name, and if you've got suggestions, I'd appreciate them. I don't think I'll get that chapter up for a little while, but it'll be up EVENTUALLY, I promise.**


End file.
